


in a car, at sunrise

by Hellwill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Forbidden Love, Modern Assassins, Prostitute, Prostitution, client - Freeform, client/whore, prostitutexclient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellwill/pseuds/Hellwill
Summary: He didn’t need all the love in the world.One was enough for him.But it had to be the right one.
Relationships: AndrejxElina





	in a car, at sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In auto, all'alba](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678016) by Hellwill. 



> I wrote this more than 8 years ago, in Italian. This is my first translation. Enjoy!

«Andrej…» a sigh, steam on the glass.  
«What is it?» his cold voice in the interior of the car. The girl narrowed her eyes and stared at him in the dim light, evaluating the words to use.  
«You seem weary tonight…» she murmured, licking his arm lasciviously. He did not answer and just kept going, even though he did it with little feeling and very little interest. It was apparent that what had brought him there that evening was simple lust, the desire from all the previous times clearly lacking. It hurt, at one point, and Elina just pulled away slightly from him when the boy leaned back in the car to stare at her.  
He was enigmatic, Andrej, and she had known it from the first time she had seen him. All the customers looked at her eagerly, erotically, almost creepily. Not him. He watched her, studied her, almost as if… As if she was a person. It amazed her how shocked she was in being considered more than an object.  
«Ah, sorry» the boy murmured, keeping his gaze on her – actually, no – on her eyes. She was completely naked and what was he staring at? Her eyes. He didn't look like the type of guy to get off on hookers, not him… He was a guy who went for girls like her so he wouldn’t hurt any girl who’d rather have his heart in their hands rather than his cock between their legs. He was that kind of guy, maybe.  
«Andrej, why do you always pick me? There is Clara, Jen-».  
«You are the kindest.».  
The answer left her completely dumbfounded and that had to be visible on her face because he smiled a little. Wincing in pain, he slipped out of her and Elina reached out to him, as she squeezed her legs unconsciously. He helped her sit down and rummaged in the trunk, leaning over the seat. He handed over her bag and he too grabbed a pair of jeans from his, watching her painfully put on her underwear. The sky was no longer pitch black now, and was already getting tinged with blue, a color in which the stars ironically seemed to shine more than in that oppressive darkness.  
«Andrej».  
The boy zipped up his trousers and turned to her while pulling out a gun from under the seat. She laid back, staring at the gun and then at the boy’s face, who gave her an indifferent look.  
«I’m the kindest? What do you mean by that?» Elina asked, running a hand through her hair.  
«Easy. You don’t scream while we’re having sex with the simple intent of cheering me on even if I’m not that great. Today was proof of that. You didn’t scream; you just let out a few moans when I was thinking of nothing else and you felt it, and I appreciate that more than a few "Oh my god, yes!" shouted at the so-called right spots. Plus, Clara, Nancy, and the others have been in the field for centuries. You’ve been at it for two years, I was one of your first customers. You’re innocent more than anything else… and it shows. As soon as we meet you don’t ask me "What do you want to do today?", But "How are you doing?". It’s like you forget that I’m a customer, sometimes» the boy explained, running a hand through his unkempt hair too, and she sat down again, lightly caressing it.  
«It’s smooth…» she murmured absent-mindedly, feeling the quality of his hair between her fingers. He smiled and she squeezed her legs a little, it was incredible that a simple smile could… no, she really shouldn’t think about it. What had he just said? She was kind. And unprofessional. Yeah, definitely unprofessional.  
«I like your smile» Elina added, closing her eyes, but before he disappeared from her sight, she noticed his smile dim into a serious expression. «So, I think…».  
«…That we shouldn’t see each other again» he concluded, and she opened her eyes again; he too had closed his, perhaps while muttering that sentence. Tears filled her eyes, but only because he couldn’t see her. She tried to hide them by rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands and a forced smile, but there was some kind of lump in her throat that suddenly exploded as the corners of her mouth lifted, and a sob escaped her lips.  
The noise caused an immediate reaction from the boy, who opened his eyes and whirled towards her, staring at her as she tensed gradually. His expression darkened and the grip on the butt of the pistol tightened; Elina thought he was going to shoot her and, with a bitter smile through her tears, she thought that maybe it was better that way. She wasn’t any good as a daughter, she wasn’t any better as a whore, she wasn’t good at anything at all, so it was probably for the best to end it like this and not tell anyone that she was a good for nothing.  
And yet, he kissed her instead. He threw himself over her, leaving the gun to roll off on the mat under the seat, and kissed her until they couldn’t breathe. He took off her panties as she unzipped his pants and they made love, this time for real, like the other times, when he had fallen in love with her body and she with his way of having sex, so similar to making love. Perhaps she was mistaken, she wasn't sure she had ever made love before after all. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. What was certain was that she had never had such sex, neither tried nor seen; it was making love and there was no doubt that for her that had to be it.  
It didn’t last long, but for her the whole night could be summed up in that exchange of kisses and caresses and possession, those scarce fifteen minutes of love could fill her life for years, and that was it. She suddenly had realized that all the kisses, all those damned kisses stolen from her line of work, could not stand in comparison to that thin tongue that traced her lips and teeth, intertwining with hers. Still, she knew it had to stop as soon as it had started. Slowly she fell asleep, with tears in her eyes and fingers soft with pleasure, ignoring the sun peeking out of the window on Andrej’s side.  
  
Andrej slipped back her panties and put his jeans back on, with a throbbing headache screaming "What are you doing?" at him. He grabbed the gun from under the seat and, with a bitter smile, pointed it to his temple; he slapped his face to steel his resolve and placed the gun in his mouth, on the palate, then he shook his head again and put it against his throat, nearly stopping himself from breathing, clenching his teeth as he called himself a coward. Crestfallen, he opened the car window and watched the sun rise and illuminate him and Elina, who laid sprawled, drenched in sweat, on the seat next to him.  
What was he stalling for? It was a very good question.  
He told himself that perhaps his natural talent was none of those he had cultivated and abandoned, nor what he insisted on carrying on: perhaps his own talent, an end in itself, was love.  
As much as he could overcome his unhappiness wherever he went, equally he was forcibly taking it away from others to fulfill his duty.  
He didn’t need to aimlessly overcome some unhappiness.  
He needed to immerse himself in a woman to the point of losing himself completely, to the point of forgetting about his current self and to rebuild from scratch, just to be worthy of that woman.  
  
He didn’t need all the love in the world.  
One was enough for him.  
But it had to be the right one.


End file.
